Death Possibilities
by PurpleSealion2
Summary: After Fred's death, George and Angelina got married. But she was Fred's girlfriend while in Hogwarts. And he was Fred's love while alive. TWINCEST


**title** Death Possibilities

**pairing** fred/george, fred/angelina, george/angelina

**word count** 777

**teaser** After Fred's death, George and Angelina got married. But she was Fred's girlfriend while in Hogwarts. And he was Fred's love while alive.

**warning** English is not my mother language. I hope it's well written 3 (or at least, not senseless).

* * *

><p>George was slowly kissing Angelina's lips - such a brief and silent gesture that you could say it was not even happening. Once it was over, she saw his face just millimeters away from hers and shivered. George felt the way she softly shake after kissing him but never said a word. Maybe he was a good kisser. (Or just the trigger for memories of a lost youth).<p>

Angelina was slowly kissing George's lips - such a regardless gesture that you could say he wasn't even noticing it. By the time it ended he kept his eyes closed while she got away of him. Maybe she wasn't that good-looking. (Or he didn't want to remember he was being touched by the wrong person again).

Fred was desperately kissing Angelina. Her mouth, her neck, her body. Each part of her he could reach in the back garden of the Castle. He couldn't say he was tasting her - enjoying the moment. It was just desperation. When she finally asked him to stop ("Please, Fred", that's what she said. And he knew he needed to be apart from her to please) he stared at the grass. Maybe he was just using her to convince himself George was just his mind playing tricks to him. (Or he was just lost.)

Angelina was being kissed by Fred in the back garden of Hogwarts. The way he was touching her - like nothing else in the entire world could be as important as this - made her head get a little fuzzy and she might have let him go a little further than what would be appropriate. When he wheezily let go of her she felt suddenly cold and used and as the most important thing he was doing while kissing her had nothing to do with her at all. Maybe she wasn't what he was looking for. (Or he had already found it.)

George was feeling his mouth being invaded by the fire whiskey and praying for it to get him drunk faster. It burned his insides (he wouldn't care). He could not know Fred was mumbling his sorry for Angelina, he could not know Fred was sorry for him. By the time Fred found him - drunk and sleepy in a corner of the Great Hall - he could not even care enough anymore. "It was supposed to feel wrong but it doesn't" George said trying hard to believe it'd change things Fred had already done. Maybe he was just being a fool instead of fooling the other for once. (Or the fact Fred asked him "Why right things should feel wrong, George?" really did change everything).

Angelina watched while Fred helped his twin to go up the stairs. She could see how Fred's hands were firmly holding their brother's and felt her skin - where his hands were placed a few minutes ago - cold. She didn't find the strength to go there and help or just turn around and leave, so she stayed there watching as love happened. If Angelina hasn't felt in love for the Weasley by now, now she had, even though she couldn't say if it was for Fred or George while they were so close heading to their Gryffindor's Tower. Maybe she was just confused. (Or she was falling in love for love).

Fred was undressing his brother slowly while George kept saying meaningless things. At some point it reached a mumbling level that Fred wasn't even paying attention anymore. The hoarse voice was interrupted by silent moans even now and then and Fred tried hard to think it had nothing to do with his hands almost touching him. But he couldn't as his own breathe was being affected by his fingers on his brother's skin. When it was over and he needed to go to his own bed George's hand catch his and he said "Lie with me" ("Why so husky?" Fred thought). Maybe Fred should say no and step back. (Or he should understand there's no way to be parted from your heart and don't feel guilty while holding his brother till his sleep).

Angelina and George were kissing a memory each time they kissed each other. It was a no-ending gesture to a no-ending missing, they knew it, but fake love never felt good anyway.

Time would pass by and they would always remember how true love felt. And by the time it ended - how lost they became. Maybe the love that was there (between Fred and George's bodies or in front of Angelina's eyes) was the key to make them feel placed. (Or they both just belonged with Fred).

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, please, review! :}<p> 


End file.
